sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Masamune the Cat
"I leave now knowing that you four will finally put and end to this war." Masamune is a major character appearing in, Our Last Stand, as a high-ranking officer in the Phion military who will occasionally help out the four protagonists. He's a mysterious man who speaks very little, and most of his data is kept a secret from just about everyone. Masamune is gifted with the ability to speak to the Aegis Emerald and wield their great power. However, unlike Ultima, who has the power to slow down time or utilize their energy for attacks, Masamune has a different set of powers. In the Phion military, he's known as the man who wiped out an entire army single-handedly thanks to his connection with the Emeralds. He's very well respected among the troops he leads into battle. Masamune later discovers that Ultima was the one who secretly instigated the war, which caused him to shift his attention to the lynx. Though their powers are about even, Masamune eventually had to clear an entire battle field by himself to buy time for the protagonists. This noble act, however, lead to Masamune's eventually death after exhausting himself and destroying multiple islands. Concept and Creation W.I.P Backstory Not much is known about Masamune, but what is known is that he was born in a small agricultural community where he spent most of his childhood. While visiting the capital of Phion with his parents, Masamune heard a voice that constantly called out his name. He told his parents about it, and they wondered if their son was able to communicate with the Aegis Emerald that was in the castle. They took Masamune their claiming that their child was able to communicate with the Aegis Emerald. They were taken in and their suspicion was confirmed. Masamune was then immediately taken to train him in his undiscovered powers and was separated from his parents. Since the, he's trained all his life learning to use the powers he received from the Emerald. He was eventually placed into the army and was probably the best soldier within the Phion ranks. Soon, he earned himself the title of Captain within the Phion military. Personality Masamune is a silent individual who doesn't do much talking, preferring to keep to himself. Though when he does talk, he's been noted to be very inspiring and is easily able to raise the morale of his men. Many people find Masamune cold and distant, but in actuality, he does care about his soldiers. Appearance W.I.P Powers and Abilities Masamune is connected to the Aegis Emeralds which grant him impressive powers to use at his disposal, thus making him an important figure in the Phion military. His powers include the ability to summon dozens of weapons including a sword, axe, spear, dagger, scythe, morning-star, trident, short sword, throwing blades, and a pistol. While he wields a single weapon, the others are controlled by his mind and attack whenever he wants them to, so this takes massive concentration. He can also summon Espers to aid him in battle. These summons include: Bahamut, Alexander, Leviathan, Ashura, Ramuh, Shiva, Phoenix, Carbuncle, Sylph, and Titan. * Bahamut: Mega Flare is used to deal non-elemental damage to foes and has an area of effect. * Alexander: His beams of light wipe out troops on a massive scale. * Leviathan: While can only be used if large bodies of water are nearby, it can create a tidal wave to sweep up anything in its path. * Ashura: Has 4 different effects. It can either deal physical damage, heal allies, cast a powerful magic attack, or buff allies. * Ramuh: His Bolt of Judgement completely destroys enemies in the vicinity. * Shiva: Deals ice damage to nearby targets. * Phoenix: Deals fire damage and restores some energy to allies. * Carbuncle: Provides magical barriers to protect allies. * Sylph: Saps enemies of their strength and shares it among Masamune and his allies. * Titan: Causes a major earthquake capable of leveling cities. Lastly, Masamune is capable of using ice, fire, and thunder magic against his foes. He has mastered these types of elemental magic and is his secondary meaning of attack. Trivia W.I.P Quotes "..." "There's no room for failure today, if we can succeed here, then many of your families will be sparred of the horror that we'll witness." "Stand your ground." "I say, I'm impressed by your fighting prowess." "Don't take too long." "Keep yourselves together" Category:Males Category:Good Category:Cats Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Abilities